rsrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
King Black Dragon
The King Black Dragon is a three-headed dragon located in his lair, deep in the Wilderness. The King Black Dragon has a combat level of 276, which is the second strongest dragon in RS-Reborn today. Players should not take this foe lightly, and they should always take an Anti-dragon shield and also some antifire potions as his dragonfire breath is very deadly without protection. The King Black Dragon can also be killed as a Slayer assignment for Black dragons. Although he will always fight back when attacked, he has gotten bored over the centuries from adventurers attacking him as he revealed to his good friend Bob the Cat. This monster can also poison and reduce the player's stats as well as inflict damage, so antipoison (super antipoison is preferred) and stat-restoring potions are highly recommended. The King Black Dragon has 3 unblockable breath attacks: Poison, Shock, and Freeze. His normal dragonfire has a max hit of 65 with no protection, 15 with Anti-dragon or Dragonfire Shield, and completely blocked with both the shield and Antifire potion. The KBD's dragonfire is significantly stronger then normal dragonfire which has a max hit of 50 if unprotected. His Poison, Shock, and Freeze breaths can be reduced to 10 damage with the Antidragon or Dragonfire Shield. The Antifire potion has NO effect against these 3 unique attacks, only the normal dragonfire. Thus, the player will be fully protected from the KBD's regular dragonfire with the shield and an Antifire, but his special breaths can still deal up to 10 damage. As of 13 March 2014, the King Black Dragon now has a chance of dropping the Dragon pickaxe. Reaching the KBD * From Edgeville, players can bring an axe to make a Waka canoe, which requires 57 Woodcutting, at the canoe station and take it to the Wilderness. Players must be wary of Player Killers at all times while en route! Once arrived, the player will have to trek westward past some green dragons on the southern end of the Lava Maze before going slightly northwest toward the western part of the Lava Maze where some fenced lesser demons are. Enter their cage, and there is a ladder that will take you down to some aggressive poisonous spiders where a lever is pulled to finally arrive at the KBD's lair. * Wilderness Obelisks can also be used to get there. Be wary that using them makes the player more susceptible to encountering high-level monsters or PK'ers. * Northwest of Ardougne Castle, there's a lever that can be pulled that takes the player to Deserted Keep. From there, the player needs to slash some spider webs to get out, and head southward to a long fence and follow it either east or west to an opening. If following it east, then beware of the Chaos Elemental. Once out, trek westward past the northern end of the Lava Maze before going slightly southwest toward the western part of the Lava Maze where some fenced lesser demons are. Enter their cage, and there's a ladder that will take you down to some aggressive poisonous spiders where a lever is pulled to finally arrive at the KBD's lair. * The Ice Plateau or Ghorrock Teleport is the fastest way to get there. After teleporting, the player should run southwest to the gate opening, and run southeast to some fenced lesser demons on the west side of Lava Maze. Enter the cage, and there's a ladder that takes you down to some aggressive poisonous spiders where a lever is pulled to finally arrive at the KBD's lair.